Many systems and methods exist for processing video signals. Prior image processing systems capable of handling digital signals commonly include processing blocks for performing various operations on the pixels that comprise a digital video stream. These operations may include de-interlacing, increasing or reducing resolution, etc. Typical prior systems employ pre-determined, fixed processing algorithms for these operations. The different processing operations operate substantially independent of one another, and processing is not tuned or modified in response to changed pixel characteristics. The substantially independent architectures employed in prior systems can result in large silicon implementations, increased manufacturing expense, and can produce structural and/or functional redundancies and inefficiency. These issues can limit the ability of prior systems to effectively address processing considerations that ultimately affect quality of the images presented to the viewer.